Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample rack conveying unit for conveying a sample rack in which a sample container is accommodated and an automatic analysis system having this sample rack conveying unit.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic analyzing device for quantitatively measuring a specific substance in a sample which is a biological specimen such as blood or urine has been known. In the automatic analyzing device, a sample container for accommodating (holding and transporting) a sample, is used. In this type of automatic analyzing device, a sample accommodating unit in which, for example, a plurality of the sample containers is accommodated and a reaction unit for causing the sample and a reagent to react with each other are provided.
Furthermore, a sample rack conveying unit for conveying the sample container to the sample accommodating unit of the automatic analyzing device is known. The sample rack conveying unit conveys the plurality of sample containers in a state of being accommodated in the sample rack.
A technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-1427 describes a device provided with a first rack conveying conveyor for linearly advancing the sample rack to a first direction, a second rack conveying conveyer for linearly advancing the sample rack to a second direction different from the first direction, and a disc for rotating the sample rack. In the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-1427, a direction in which the sample rack is conveyed is changed from the first direction to the second direction, by sequentially conveying the sample rack in order of the first rack conveying conveyer, the disc, and the second rack conveying conveyer.